A Promise To Return
by XXEllenCullenXX
Summary: Here is my sequal to Spirited Away. A 16 year old Chihiro is bored with life, that is until a strange boy with beautiful green eyes turns up at her school. Perhaps the world she thought she left behind is not as far away as she expected.
1. Welcome Back

**Chapter One: Welcome Back **

Chihiro's POV

I sat on the school bus, my eyes tracing the forest we passed. I had a strange respect for these forests, ever since I was a little girl. The woods fascinated me, I would explore for hours as if I was hoping to find something amazing. Shrines to spirits dotted this particular wood. Suddenly the woods ended and the school bus roared onto full streets, work day traffic poured onto the roads filling the surrounding area with such constant noise that I longed for the silence of the forest.

The bus finally hurtled into school and stopped with a loud pop of the engine. I stood and gathered my belongings, allowing others off the bus before me made me one of the last to get off.

"Why are you always last to get off the bus? " I looked up to meet the startling blue eyes of my best friend, Takumi.

"It's polite to let others off before you get off" I answered quietly and started walking towards my first class, Biology.

"You are one strange girl" I heard Takumi's quiet laugh and I looked up to smile at him. I am always startled by how good looking Takumi is, his satin black hair falls into his face. Falling into his sapphire blue eyes. No one but him have blue eyes in our school. He is tall and built, partly because he loves to play basketball, captain of the team. I love saying my best friend is captain of the basket ball team, it makes me as proud as a PTA mom.

"So, how are you and Mei doing?" I asked, mostly to be polite but also because i was strangely curious, I always got a kick out of hearing all the girls Takumi got, must be because my own love life was dismal.

"I broke up with her, She's exactly the same as the other girls I have dated" He sighed in exasperation.

"How's the Mystery Girl ?" Takumi has a huge crush on this a girl for years but he still refuses to tell me who it is, he says I will laugh at him.

"Clueless as ever" this time his sigh was a sad one.

"You'll get her one day" I smiled up at him.

"I sincerely hope you are right" He looked down at his feet and sighed again. I patted his back softly, but the bell sounded and I hurried off to class. As I neared the door to my biology class I saw a sudden flash of black and what looked like a huge man in a black cloak. I blinked once and he was gone. My imagination must be playing tricks on me, but that didn't explain why that sight seemed strangely familiar.

Pushing open the doors of my class, I was once again hit with the noise of the city. Adolescent laughter and chatter issued from all around. I sat in my usual seat, at the back facing the huge wall sized window. Being on the third floor you got a beautiful view of the forest that surrounded the school, i loved to see the season change. The trees turning brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow, then the baroness of the winter followed by the jade leaves of summer and spring, only for the cycle to begin again. The trees were a startling shade of green today, spring had kicked in a few week prior and I was happy to see the trees returned to there former glory.

"Class, there is a new student starting today. I would like you all to be considerate as this is his first day" Ms Maeda's voice barely reached the front row.

"Class!" the teacher bellowed and I looked up to examine her, I was always startled by Ms Maeda's decision to teach, tall and thin her jet black hair fell to chin length in a chic style, she used to be a fashion editor but left to teach Biology. She was much better suited to runway modelling then storming the corridors of this dump.

"This is Kohaku" she looked up and gestured at the tall boy next to her, my gaze followed hers and was met with a pair of startling green eyes.

" Haku" he corrected in a low husky voice. My eyes explored the strange boys face. His green eyes were framed by heavy lids and a row of amazingly long eyelashes. His skin was translucent white and seemed to exude a strange glow. He had a small nose and perfect pink lips which suddenly spread into a smile, revealing a long line of pearly white teeth. A strong jaw followed and to top it all was a head of black hair,that had a slight green twinge. I felt the admiration of the 12 girls in the room and the resentment of the 10 guys buzz around the room.

"Do we have anyone willing to show Haku around?" As the last word escaped her lips 11 hands shot up, all female. I kept my hand firmly by my side, beauty didn't impress me, not when my best friend looked the way he did. Ms Maeda stifled a laugh.

"Okay girls you can work it out for yourselves" with that she turned around to write something on the board. "Haku sit wherever you like, assigned seating is not my forte" she set him a wide smile, that he returned. I noticed the girls sit up straight, putting on their best alluring smiles, and the boys slumping in defeat or moving closer to their girlfriends. I was bored by this predictable development so I went back to doodling on my notebook. I drew a dark figure enclosed in a clock with a white face with grotesque painted features.

"Can I sit here?" Haku was looking down at me with a small smile.

"Sure" I heard the chair squeak as he sat down, ignoring this I want back to my drawing. I tended not to listen in biology, Ms Maeda was not the greatest of teachers, another reason why her former job was more appropriate. She would usually prattle about biology for 10 minutes then entertain us with an amusing anecdote. Today was no exception; however she did manage to tell the class we would be starting Marine Biology next week. As the bell sounded I stood up and put my biology book back in my bag. Suddenly a large hand was thrust in front of my face. I looked up into his green eyes.

"I'm Haku" I took his hand.

"I know, I'm Chihiro" and with one final shake I swerved round him and exited the classroom.


	2. Not Quite Unrecognizable

**Chapter Two: Not Quite Unrecognizable **

Chihiro's POV

My second and third lessons had passed quickly and it felt like no time before I was walking across the cafeteria Takumi in my wake. Usually every girl's eyes were on Takumi, greetings and smiles surrounded him. Not today. We walked to our table, in the middle of the hall. Despite having two very different sets of friends we insisted on eating together and the middle seemed logical. Takumi's friends sat on the right of the cafeteria and mine on the left.

"Is it just me, or is it quiet today?" Takumi asked. He was not wrong, apart from a few hushed conversations the whole school seemed to be on red alert, waiting for the fabled new boy to appear. In a school this small it was to be expected that this amount of hype would surround the mysterious, handsome newcomer.

"Are you jealous the new boy is getting all the female attention?" I playfully flicked some food at him.

"Not at all, I'm relieved actually. It's a pain in the ass having to pretend you like everyone. Besides Haku is okay" Takumi shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well now there are two good looking guys in this school maybe I wont have to fight off 200 girls to say hello to you" I commented as I took a sip of my lemonade.

"You think I'm good looking?" I looked up to see Takumi staring at me, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You know you are" I smiled up at him. Behind his head I saw the form of Haku emerging from the corridor. He stood at the far corner of the cafeteria, looking around with a calculating expression. His gaze met mine and he slowly made his way to our table.

"Look out, new meat landing" Takumi commented as he glanced behind him and saw Haku's advance.

Haku stood right next to our table; looking down at me he turned his gaze to Takumi.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys? Its just I don't really want to eat my lunch in the bathroom, and the staring is creeping me out" Haku looked down and bit his lip. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure man" Takumi kicked the chair next to me and Haku sat down.

"Do they stare at everyone like that" Haku was slumped over his face hidden by his hair. He seemed uncomfortable with attention.

" Not everyone, just the chosen few" Takumi laughed and turned to me. "You should see this guy in Gym, he runs really fast".

"Sounds impressive" I zoned out as the boys started talking about something that happened in gym. Out of habit my eyes strayed to Haku, I followed the line of his shoulders and my eyes followed the thin muscles of his back. He wore a dark green short sleeved top, his slender arms were sprinkled with dark hair, straight legged black jeans and converse clad feet finished off the ensemble, nothing too attention seeking. I looked up and was surprised to see him looking straight at me; I stared into his eyes and noticed strange blue flecks in the iris. Something about his face seemed so familiar, like a memory from a dream.

"Have we met before?" the question left my lips before I could stop it.

"I don't think so" His voice was as unsure as mine.

"You look so familiar" I tried to look away from him but his startling eyes held me captivated.

"Chihiro?" Takumi's voice edged me out of the trance. I turned to look him; he was looking at Haku with a strange angry glint in his eyes.

"Takumi? Are you okay?" I was concerned, he never lost his temper.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you want to come to mine after school?" He was still glancing sideways at haku who now seemed thoroughly impressed by his shoes.

"Don't you have practise?" I was surprised, he usually had basketball practise on a Thursday evening.

"No" he snapped, he never got mad at me. What was going on?

"Well I'll see you at like 5 then" I stared at him concern in my eyes.

"Sounds good" He smiled briefly, stood up and walked away.

"That dudes strange" Haku stood up and walked away, faster then I thought possible.

I was left, sitting alone wondering what on earth was wrong with boys.


	3. Why Does it Seem so Familiar?

**Chapter 3: Why Does it Seem so Familiar?**

As school ended I decided to take a quick walk through the woods to get to Takumi's. His house wasn't far and I needed the fresh air to cleanse my thoughts. Every time I closed my eyes I pictured the new boys startling eyes and a strange yearning progressed through my body, as if my insides were reaching out to him, desperate to hold him. I was surprised by this and seemingly frightened, no one had ever had this effect on me and I wasn't entirely sure I liked it.

I found a small clearing and sat in a small circular field. The sun was hot on my back so I took my white shirt off and lay down, my back soft on the springy grass. I closed my eyes and felt the sunlight on my eyelids, turning them a strange orange and breaking the image of the boy. My hands felt the grass beneath me and I smelt the sweet air of the forest and heard the strange rustling of the trees, imagining spirits and ghosts gossiping about the strange being that invaded their woods. A small gush of wind blew over and goosebumps erupted on my skin, I loved the peacefulness and serenity of this moment. The wind now gone, the woods lay silent, still and forever.

As I drifted strange images came into my head, I saw an 11 year old me holding a bunch of roses and sulking as I always did, I heard the whispery sound of my mothers laugh and the brass sound of my father. I often thought of them, even now, loosing them had truly been horrific, but I had found hope and happiness again. Another image flitted through my mind, walking through a field of flowers, walls high with blooms, smelling their sweet scent and hearing the crunch of the ground as two feet hurried along. The girl looked like me but I could not be sure and I could only see the back of the boy I was pursuing, black hair fell to just above his shoulders, clothed in a white robe and blue sash. The vision suddenly erupted just leaving me in a black void and the boy some miles ahead in the distance, as he disappeared he emitted a strange green glow.

My eyes shot open and I sighed, I was too old for nightmares, although this didn't feel like a nightmare more like a memory. I could not see how this was possible but I sat and thought hard none the less. I sudden twig broke and I swivelled my head, trying to catch a glimpse of the cause of the noise. I had been coming here 6 years and I never saw any animals, bird flew over it never resting and dogs had refused to enter here. The noise still plaguing my mind I stood and turned away towards the direction to Takumi's house. As I walked I looked down and saw a defined foot print, the shape of a sneaker, a large foot with what looked like the converse sign imprinted in the corner. I hurried now anxious to be safe with Takumi.


	4. Why Can't You See It?

**Chapter 4: Why can't you see it?**

I stood on Takumi's doorstep, my arms around me, I realised that I had left my shirt on the forest floor and as darkness had fallen the night was significantly colder and I stood just in my black vest. I had been in the forest for longer then I thought and the sun was already setting, the sky was on fire and instead of marvelling at the beauty I found the sight sinister and unwelcome.

"Oh my lord, what happened to your clothes?" I looked up and caught Takumi's eye. He was smiling but as soon as he saw my face his expression turned serious.

"Chi, what happened?" He quickly took me by my arms and pulled me into his warm arms as I shivered.

"Your freezing babe" He sat me on his sofa and hurried into his kitchen. I heard him put the kettle on and he stormed back in a blanket in one hand. He gave it to me.

"Put it on" he sat next to me and pulled me onto his chest and pushed my hair behind my ear as he felt my forehead for a temperature I assumed. He pulled me close and I could smell his lovely smell and hear his steady breathing and heat beat. This soothed me the way it always did, his presence warmed me instantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I whispered into his chest. He gently stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with two mugs full of tea.

"Here" he handed me the drink and sat next to me. His tea in his hands; " So, what happened?" he held his cup in one hand and draped the other over my back, too help keep me warm. I loved the easy contact we had between each other, when my parents died I would sometimes sneak into Takumi's room and sleep in his bed, his arms around me. It wasn't romantic, just comforting and he had never asked or shown any reason for me to believe he loved me anymore then a sister. Sometimes this would make me sad, I hadn't been in love or had anything close to a serious boyfriend and I didn't specifically want Takumi I think I just wanted someone to want me and love me.

"I was walking to your house, the forest route, and I sat down for a while and I must have fallen asleep" I purposely left the end bit out, I knew how protective Takumi got.

"Don't lie Chi I know you way too well, I especially know when your scared" he bent down and kissed my hair.

"Well I heard something and saw a fresh sneaker footprint" I looked down at Takumi's jeans.

"You think you were followed?" his voice was controlled but he couldn't fool me, I could hear the suppressed anger.

"Look don't worry it was probably nothing" I snuggled closer to him. I felt his arms wined around me.

"You really don't have any idea how special you are too me" His voice was muffled by my hair. "I'm sorry if I get a bit overprotective".

"It's okay I forgive you" I felt him laugh and the mood lightened instantly.

"Now, lets get you some more clothes, we cant have you trailing around like this what would the neighbours think?" He ran upstairs as I settled into his couch. Takumi's mum earned a lot of money but was never around, I knew Takumi got lonely. We used to spend all our time together but recently I've seen him less, largely due to the wide selection of girls to walk through this threshold. He retuned with a large black sweater of his. I pulled it on and laughed at how ridiculous I looked.

"Fit for a ball, my dear" I laughed at him and he laughed with me. After a hot chocolate and an hour or so of messing around with all of Takumi's randomobjects. I decided it was time to go home. Takumi walked me right up to my door. I lived in a council flat, since my parents died and I had no living relatives and I was over 16 I had been given a flat. I lived here alone, but tried to be out of the house as much as possible.

"Don't be scared, I was sent from god to protect you" His smile was mocking but his sky blue eyes burnt with a strange intensity.

"So, who's the lucky girl this week?" I was referring to Takumi's weekly ritual of picking the girl he would date for that week, he would never stick with them long and I was sure he had never slept with any them; he wasn't that type of guy.

"I've decided to stop dating, I think I've found someone worth waiting for" I looked down, suddenly bashful for some strange reason I couldn't comprehend, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Goodnight" I felt a small amount of Takumi's weight on my chest as he leant down and kissed the top of my head. He turned and walked up the road, my eyes followed his back and as I quickly scanned the forest I swear I could see a pair of ghostly green eyes. Turning away I unlocked the door and stepped inside the warm flat.


	5. How Did You Do That?

**Chapter 5: How did you do that?**

I hurried to school in the morning, anxious to leave the dark dank flat. I hurried along and caught the earlier bus. Out of habit I scanned the forest; despite the slightly traumatic ordeal I had encountered yesterday. I was anxious to roam the forest again and frustrated at my irrational fears, I was sure I had just imagined the eyes and the footprint. Nonetheless I was glad to see Takumi waiting for me outside school.

"Still last off the bus" he chuckled quietly "How are you feeling?" I noticed that Takumi walked a lot closer to me then usual. He seemed unaware of the closeness, but as a younger student crashed between us I moved slightly further from him.

"I'm fine, thanks, sorry about last night" I looked down and blushed a deep scarlet.

"It's what friends are for" he reached out to squeeze my hand but let go immediately. I was grateful for that. I started up the stairs towards Biology and felt Takumi touch my back softly as a goodbye. He wandered in the opposite direction towards History. I ascended the stairs; I turned my head and was surprised to see Haku walking in time with me. Today he wore a deep blue shirt and dark jeans. The colour blue was beautiful with his green eyes and black hair. I gawped for a minute as he looked at his feet, unaware of my stare. My gaze followed his and caught sight of a pair of black converse. I immediately discarded the thought of him as my stalker. I would not flatter myself to think that.

"Good morning" was his low voice always this attractive? I watched him say the words and watched his Adams apple bob as he spoke; I never truly understood how masculine an Adams apple was.

"Hey" He opened the door for me and I strolled passed him into the class room and sat in my seat. I heard him sit also and root in his bag for his biology books. I tuned out the drone of Ms Maeda's voice and stared out the window, idly drawing again. I looked down and saw I had drawn the same cloaked figure with the chalk white face and black features. Maybe I was developing an obsession with this character. I looked up as Me Maeda place a small tank full of strange sea creatures on our table. I remembered with a jolt we were studying Marine wildlife.

I watched transfixed as the creatures scuttled and swam. There was a black eel with a blue stripe down the middle, a brightly coloured fish, a large menacing crab and a beautiful burnt orange sea enemy. I looked around the room as the class tried and failed to capture a creature in their hands. I looked at Haku, he had one finger in the water and was trailing it softly over the water edge, I was surprised to see him not being shunned by the wildlife. Instead the animals were slowly moving towards him, curling around his fingers and he picked up the crab who sat, happily, on his hand.

"Wow, your good with animals" I watched as the crab climbed up his arm and climbed back down. Haku placed it gently back into the water. He started to trail his fingers across the water again.

" I love the water" his voice trailed off and he slowly lifted his hand out of the water still trailing just above the water, where his hands moved a tiny wave formed and followed his movements.

"I used too live right near a river" I told him and laughed at the memory.

"Oh really?" he looked at me, his hand still making the circuit, the wave getting bigger. I made the mistake of looking into his bottle green eyes and lost my train of thought.

"Yeah, it was called… the Kohaku River" I stopped and looked at him. He was grinning sheepishly at me. As if he was waiting for me to say something more.

"Did your parents name you after that river?" I was intrigued, this boy seemed to know quite a bit about me, but refused to confide in me.

"Something like that" he answered, visibly forlorn and I felt he was disappointed in me. I was baffled as to why he would be, I shrugged it off and sat watching his hand. All of a sudden he flicked his hand and a very large wave crashed over the side of the tank. I yelped in surprise.

"Haku!" Ms Maeda shouted across the room. "Please try and be careful" Haku bent down to pick up the escaped sea creatures and I was filled with relief that no one had witnessed Haku's strange control over the water. I waited until he was seated and turned round to whisper to him, as Ms Maeda had started her lecture.

"How did you do that?" I whispered and gestured towards the water. Waiting for him too look at me but he looked straight ahead and answered:

"Magic" I stared at his profile, he was as handsome in profile and I inwardly cursed myself for taking note of these unimportant aspects of his character. I stared ahead for the rest of the lesson, as did he but as much as I pretended to be oblivious to him; I couldn't keep what I had just seen out of my mind. As the bell rang I stood up slowly and watched as he walked out of the class. Every one of my thoughts were wrapped around him.


	6. Time Passes And People Change

**Chapter 6: Time passes and people change**.

I was pretty sure I was dreaming, first I was standing in a white sunlight, the type you see in movies but never in real life I was stood on a platform and looked down to see train tracks beneath a few inches of water, looking forward I could see the water expanding forever, disappearing into the sunlight.

I stood on the still platform, waiting for the train. I looked around the platform and spotted a huddled old woman, her back shook with vibrations. I cautiously approached and reached out to touch her back.

"Excuse me, are you okay" the woman turned around slowly and I caught sight of her face, old indeed she was, with grey hair tided in a bun and a big wart in between her eyebrows. Her head was grotesquely huge in comparison to her body, but this was not what made me yelp with fear, it was the essence of her, her murderously angry eyes, I could feel the disgust and spite role of her in waves and for the first time since I could remember, I feared for my life.

"Why have you returned?" the old woman's crackly voice sparked something in me, I knew this woman I recognised her voice.

"Go back to where you came from" and with that her whole body vaporised and the remains were carried away into the sunlight by the slight breeze. I heard the low rumble of the approaching train and the sound of water parting. I knew stepping on this train would take me on a journey, far from where I was used too and where I felt safe. I knew in my heart that despite the fear I felt I knew I would see and feel amazing things. As the door opened I stepped onto the train thinking; I'll be damned if I am stuck in this limbo any longer and as the doors closed I felt a sense of peace I was sure I had lost.

I woke with a start and looked around my ever empty room. In one corner a small wardrobe and in another a rocking chair that had belonged to my grandma. I pulled the covers off and shivered as the cold air hit me. I padded bare foot around the house, restless and bored until I spotted a cardboard box on top of the tall dresser in the dining room. I then realised it was all my old drawings, I cringed at the bad technique and disastrous drawing skill but congratulated myself on my imagination. Such creatures where so hard to think up now. It was as if my mind has been filtered, the fun of childhood eradicated. I devilled further into the box and returned with a small black notebook, golden patterns scattered the front of the book. I was resistant to open it, a feeling of dread spread through me and reason told me to put it away. But ignoring reason I opened it and caught site of a boy, chin length black hair with a green twinge and gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a white robe and blue apron, I recognized him from the dream I had in the woods; this was the boy I was following through the flowers. There was also something else, the shape of face and the eyes seemed so familiar. My eyes trailed downwards and caught site of my own small handwriting, so small I found it difficult to read. Finally I worked out it said "Kohaku June 12th 2004" this was dated more than 5 years ago. I looked though all of them, a different drawing everyday, and everyday the faces and bodies got more and more vague until the picture "Kohaku June 12th 2005" just contained a beautiful pair of eyes. I had forgotten him; I had to know who Kohaku really was. Filled with confusion and hurt I grabbed my jacket and stepped through the door. I was going to find Haku and make him talk to me. There was more to him then there seemed.

I ran down the stairs and opened the front door only to catch sight of a tall thin boy, his hair black and clawing onto his face as the rained poured, I stepped into the rain, facing him our bodies almost touching.

"Chihiro" he acknowledged me, his head bent. His green eyes staring into mine and setting my soul alight.

"Or should I say Sen?" a small smile played across his lips and his eyes flashed a light jade colour.


	7. Please Tell Me

_**Sorry for the long wait... i had exams and stuff :(**_

_**Please R and R (I own Nothing)**_

**Chapter 8 : Please Tell Me**

I stood staring into his jade eyes, screaming questions in my head but it was a moment before my brain became coherent enough to whisper:

"Sen?" I stared at him.

"Sen." He concluded and took a step towards me his hands softly tracing my cheek. It felt strange like I should enjoy it but I couldn't with all this confusion. I held my hand to his, trapping it on my face and breathed in his ethereal scent. He leaned close enough that he could whisper in my ear, his breath tickling me.

"Please remember me, please" his voice cracked on the end. His eyes implored me to understand. My arms longed to hold him, reassure him. My heart ached at his sadness but my brain kept my emotions in check.

"Haku..." I turned my face from his in a silent gesture.

"Chihiro, I can show you all you need to do is open your mind" He spoke softly and urgently.

"It will only take a minute; just believe me for one minute, please."

I nodded in agreement and he took another step towards me, our bodies were close now, almost touching. He took one long elegant hand to my forehead and closed his eyes. I closed mine.

A sudden rush of images: a dark corner, me crying and Haku's protective stance over me. Another bombarded me him lying in a strange room, covered in blood as I gently stroked his face.

Finally, me astride a magnificent white dragon, his turquoise mane rippling around my face like some forgotten God of the sea.

"I promised I would come back for you" his voice was soft, whispery as his hand fell from my face and he stared intently into my black eyes.

"Kohaku? All those things I did... we did, there real? There not a dream?" I asked him as I travelled through the lucid images of dreams in my past, people and places too magical to be real. The beautiful boy of my childhood, half man half god watching over me with affection and love... ever since I was little.

"They were, your mind needed you to remember so the memories must have manifested as dreams" His eyes were bright and excited, gold light seemed to emit from behind the green irises. His beauty was breathtaking.

"Haku" I walked into the protective shelter of him arms as he angled his shoulders down to protect me from the cold rain. I inhaled his scent and heard the steady thrum of his heart. I could hear the blood in his veins and the soft movements of his chest as he breathed. He pulled his coat around us both and placed his head a top mine.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long" He said quietly as the rain made a soft patter on the pavement.

"I'm just glad you came back" I whispered into his warm chest. "Is it possible to miss someone you don't even remember?"

I felt him shrug.

"So what now?" I asked him quietly.

"We get you dry clothes and a hot drink before you catch a cold" and for the first time tonight his soft lips pulled up in a smile. He took my hand tentatively as he lead me inside the warm flat.


	8. Keep Me Warm

_**Please reveiw, they are appreciated :D**_

**Chapter 8: Keep Me Warm**

_Chihiro's POV_

He kept my hand as he walked through my house, his acute eyes assessing everything in the vicinity, as if they were vitally important. He sat me down on my shabby second hand couch, and I heard him walk to the kitchen. I pulled my knees to my chest to keep myself warm. My old flat had very bad heating. I could hear him tinkering in the kitchen.

I felt suddenly sick with nerves. I had never had a boy in my house before, well except Takumi. I sighed and pulled myself in a tighter ball. My body shivered.

He walked into my room, a mug of steaming hot chocolate in one hand and a blanket in the other. He handed me the drink and draped the blanket over my small body. I welcomed the warm drink as the heat hit my system and immediately made me feel better.

Haku was standing, leaning against my door way watching me. His stance was casual but his eyes looked uneasy. His wet hair, ink black now, fell into his jade eyes and he watched me as I slowly warmed up.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him quietly, scared of the strange vibes emitting from him.

"No" He answered, but he pulled off his black V-neck jumper off. A pale broad chest was exposed before his white cotton T-shirt fell back down again. Clinging to his skin as it was still damp. He walked across the room and spread his jumper on the radiator.

"That probably won't help" I said as I watched the soft curve of his back as he bent down to sit on the floor. "My heating is really rubbish" I smiled to myself and looked down at my drink. I could smell the rich cocoa, reminding me so much of childhood cold nights when my mum would make me cocoa. I sighed softly and looked up to see two glittering green orbs staring at me intently.

"Don't you have questions?" He asked. His eyes intense, focused on mine.

"I assumed the less I knew the better... for you" I told him, Unable to meet his beautifully expressive eyes.

"Well that would be true, if you wanted me to stay here. With you. A bit longer" His voice was low and gruff. Almost a growl; so different from the once soft and gentle pitch of his voice.

"I would like that" I whispered to him, hoping he would hear and I would not have to repeat myself.

"Then I will stay" His voice was calm, but when I looked into his face. I saw a strong repressed emotion behind his intense eyes.

"So what does that mean... for us I mean" I asked him as I watched him push his wet hair behind his ear. A simple gesture that gave me better access to his soul. A soul evident in his startling articulate eyes.

"It means I am just a boy and you are just a girl" his voice was softer now.

"Is that just for now?" I could hear the croaky edge to my voice as I had seen his sadness in his expression as he had said the last thing.

"Yes Chihiro, it's just pretend. I'm not just a boy and you're not just a girl" His eyes strayed from me and rested on the drawings I had done of him when I was young. His eyebrow lifted as he saw the many illustration of the magical creatures of his world. Sitting in my front room I wondered how anyone thought he was human. He seemed to emit a strange glow, his casual movements so graceful. His presence so different from anyone else. I was surprised I had fallen for his disguise. It was plain to me now that this boy was so much more than human.

"Then why are you here?" I had to ask the question that had been scorching on my mind since he had arrived here, since I knew who he was.

"I was sent to check up on you, I have been watching you for years now" He stated this comment calmly as if it should be obvious to me.

"Years?" Was that my voice, breathless? I didn't feel violated, but privileged. I doubted I was exciting enough to watch for years.

"Yes, I was assigned to you to make sure all memories of my world were gone from your mind" He looked down, his eyes ashamed. Unable to meet my eyes.

"You made me forget? You wanted me to forget you, forget everything?" I felt rage build up in my gut. My whole life seemed to be dictated by this strange power this boy had over my life,

"I didn't want to, it was the only way to keep you safe. I'm sorry" His voice was quiet, I realised he was shy and it made me smile. I was so comfortable with him that he should feel shy was a bit silly.

"Then why did you?" I whispered to him my dark eyes smouldering into his green ones.

"Yubaba, she said you were a danger to our world. So I did what she said, to protect you. You have no idea how much I just wanted to take you. Days when you would come to the theme park ruins. You were so close to me I just wanted to grab you and bring you back to me, but I couldn't. I had to keep you safe" that was probably the longest speech he had ever said to me.

"Oh" I commented but was quickly interrupted by the rest of his explanation.

"And then one day Yubaba was gone, she left me the bath house and I couldn't not see you anymore. So I came here, it was probably the most selfish thing I have ever done or ever will. I just had to see you again." His voice was faint and cracked now his head in his large hands.

"Why are you sad? You're here now?" I reached my hand towards him and softly trailed my fingers on the arm nearest to me. He was cold. He stood up his tall frame made my flat look small and dingy. He took my hand still reached out towards him and pulled me up with him. His face was so close now, his nose almost touching mine. He spoke quietly, his breath smelt like peppermint.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as his soft lips touched my forehead. I felt suddenly lightheaded and my eyes began to droop. I was surprised by the faint feeling; his strong arms kept me uprights. I felt a dark blanket fall over my conscience, I strained to keep my eyes open but I couldn't fight the weight of the oncoming sleep. I last thing I saw before I fell asleep were the beautiful jade eyes I had grown so used to.


	9. I Don't Want To Forget

_**Sorry about the long wait, school was crazy. But it's summer now. YAY! so hopefully much more constant chapters. Thank you all for the kind reveiws. Please keep them coming. They make my day :) Hope you like this chapter :D **_

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Don't Want To Forget**

I woke up groggy; I was lying on the couch, a thick blanket over me. I was wearing my pj's, I didn't remember putting them on. I sat up and stretched quietly, shaking the knots from the stiff muscles in my back. I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. The cold liquid woke me up and I shook my head to try and break free of the fuzzy sensation clouding my mind.

I wandered into the living room again, had I tidied up? I remembered something on this floor a box? Photos? Something. I must have put them away I thought to myself quickly. My eyes caught sight of the digital clock on my TV 1:00pm. I had slept longer then I thought, it would explain the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. That was weird. I never slept in.

The shrill ring of my cell phone startled me and I hurried to find it. I was in the back pocket of the jeans I had worn yesterday. I wondered why I would get changed in my room but fall asleep on the couch; I must have crashed watching TV. Something about this day just didn't make sense. I hit the green phone sign on my cell.

"Hey" Takumi's voice was on the other end. I could hear a soft clattering in the background.

"Oh Takumi, Hi" I answered as I place the phone under my ear and held it with my shoulder. With my free hands I folded the clothes I had worn yesterday.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked in a hushed voice. I wondered at his question, I didn't remember feeling ill yesterday. Infact... I couldn't remember any of yesterday.

"Can I come round? We can hang out and watch movies. Just like the old days" His request interrupted my thoughts as I tried to desperately remember what happened yesterday.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked him quickly. Takumi was never free Saturday; he always spent Saturday's wooing whatever girl he had picked this week.

"Umm no, we talked about this the other day. Remember?" He voice was confused as was I. Why couldn't I remember that conversation... I tried to remember the past week but it was all a blur.

"Takumi I need you to come here right now" my voice was breathless and panicked as I begged him to come over.

"Okay Chi, I'll be right over" he must have heard the need in my voice because he hung up quickly. I knew he would be over in less than 10 minutes, if he was rushing. I walked into my room and dressed mechanically. Could 16 year olds get Alzheimer's? Had I hit my head? Did I have a Brain tumour? As I pulled a plain blue t-shirt over my head I heard a knock on the door. I ran through the house to greet him.

Takumi stood on my doorstep, his eyes wide with concern and his posture worried. He was wearing a soft blue cashmere v-neck sweater. Obviously something his mother had bought for him.

"Chi, are you okay" He stepped into my house and pulled my small hands into his. He scanned the flat for any visible signs of danger I assumed. I closed the door behind him

"No Takumi, I don't think I am" I told him. As he led me to the sofa and sat me down.

"What is it? Are you ill?" his hands touched me lightly, touching my forehead and my wrists. Trying to check if I had a temperature or an irregular pulse.

"No, I don't know" I told him as he stared at me wide eyed.

"Chi, what is wrong with you" his eyes filled with tenderness. Soft blue eyes, usually so beautiful seemed bland now. As if my mind was searching for some other colour, something stronger.

"I can't remember what happened yesterday" I told him quickly waiting for him to tell me I was going crazy. To my surprise he laughed, a manly bellow.

"Chi your exhausted, its fine if yesterday is a bit fuzzy, you've had a long hard week" He smiled at me and released my hands. Running one hand through his ink black hair and over his face, as if pushing the stress from his features.

"No Takumi, they're not fuzzy. I can't remember anything from yesterday! Or the whole of this week! I don't know what is wrong with me" I told him, getting slowly more exasperated. I put my head in my hands and sighed quietly. His hand was on my chin and he lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"You don't remember anything?" his eyes seemed genuinely worried now. It made me worried.

"No! You have to tell me what we did yesterday!" I grabbed his hand again, needing the support more than anything.

"Okay first you have to calm down" Takumi said as he laced his hands with mine. I took a deep breath and exhaled. He smiled.

"Right, I'm calm. Start from the beginning" I told him as I felt my pulse slowly quieten down. I continued to breathe deeply.

"Well I met you off the bus, like most days. Then you had biology with the new guy... Haku." His voiced sneered the boy's name. A boy I had never heard of.

"Who is Haku?" I asked him desperately.

"He is the new boy, your biology partner. You said something about him being good with animals at lunch yesterday." His voice was soft, reassuring. I suddenly remembered a tank full of sea creature and a long pale hand softly swiping the water. Hypnotizing the creatures. I tried to remember the boy but couldn't. Why didn't I know him?

"What does he look like?" I pleaded with him. It was as if in my memory I could see the outline of a boy but it was fuzzy, like an out of focus picture.

"Well, he has long black hair, pale skin. He is tall and skinny. A pretty normal guy" his words painted the picture in my head, a normal guy like he said. "Oh, and he has green eyes" Takumi tagged this aspect on the end, as if he had forgotten it.

Suddenly the image changed, the green eyes burned on the face of a tall, thin man. His dark hair falling into his beautiful face. I could see his walk as he prowled the corridors, his shoulder hunched as if afraid to be noticed. And I saw a young boy, the most wonderful boy.

He stood on a bridge, his chin length dark hair blowing in the breeze, his eyes staring into my soul. Burning like fire, calm like water. His face turned to the sky, an ethereal beauty about him.

"Kohaku" I whispered his name through my dry lips. I suddenly remembered ... how could I have ever forgotten? The feel of his hand in mine. The blazing look in his eyes when he first saw me. The tenderness in his face as we hurtled through thin air, somehow staying upright and the promise he had made me so long ago.

My 11 year old self begging, choosing to leave him. Promising to not look back, to leave all that I loved in exchange for the safe return of my parents. The chance to grow up, happy and normal. Human.

I could hear his voice now and it encapsulated me like an embrace. I could see his face and feel his presence. I felt his wash through me and take me over, the way he had when I was just a girl. He had promised to come back to me, and he had. He had kept his promise.

I ran to the dresser in my room, barely conscious of Takumi following me. I found the large cardboard box and search through it wildly. A picture of me and my mum and dad and an old letter from them. I found a red sketch book and flipped through it. Places I knew, people too. There were a few sketches of Takumi in here. I pulled all these out frantically leaving them on my bedroom floor.

"Chihiro, what are you doing?" Takumi caught my arm and pulled me round. A handful of my treasured childhood memories in his hands, the last things I had to remind me of my parents. He put them carefully in the box.

"Takumi, if I asked you to do something for me, would you?" I asked him desperately.

"Of course I would, Chi" he let go of my arm and looked into my eyes. "Anything you need"

"I need you to drive me somewhere "I told him and he nodded.

"I'll take you wherever you need to go" and I knew the one place I needed to go the most. The one place I could find _him._


	10. The Same Girl

_**Two chapters in one night, thats how much i love you. And it is late now :) I am getting into the story alot. Comments are ALWAYS helpful. **_

**_Please R&R _**

**_xxxx _**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Same Girl**

We sat in silence as Takumi sped down the winding roads of the highway. The journey wasn't long. Within 10 minutes we were in my old neighbourhood. We passed the large red bricked building that was my old school. I thought back to those days, just after all the magic had gone away. I thought I was going to die. I wanted the magic to come back so bad; I wanted it to be real so much. I would often sit in my bed and weep for the people and places I was already forgetting.

I felt Takumi softly pat my hand. I was lucky to have a friend like him; I held his hand in mine tightly. I remembered the first day I met him.

New girl in school, I was still so wrapped up in all that had happened to me. I was already a freak arriving 3 months after I was supposed to have enrolled. The big blue house by the forest had been empty for 3 months. Even after the removal guys had left all the furniture outside.

I had sat on my own at lunch, drawing as always. I had heard the chair pull up next to me. I looked up to meet a startling pair of blue eyes.

"That's good" he had said pointing to my picture. "What is it?" His smile was wide and kind

"I don't really know" I had been drawing the Radish Spirit, and I realised with a giggle that I didn't really know what he was.

"I am Takumi Nara" he had held his hand out to me and I shook it gladly.

"Hello Takumi, I am Chihiro Aichi" I smiled at him and him at me.

The current 16 year old Takumi woke me from my flashback with a shove.

"What's on your mind, Aichi?" he asked me. The same smile on his face that he had when he was 11. Still the same kind boy, nice enough to talk to the freaky new girl when no one else dared.

"I was thinking when we first met actually" I said giving him a soft shove in return.

"Oh yeah, you were such a freak" he laughed and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Shut up" I told him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Chihiro" He said as he playfully swatted at my face. We rounded the last corner and pulled up at a large blue house. Takumi parked the car in the empty driveway. I fell silent.

The house was panelled in a soft sky blue. The windows were white and large, boarded up now. The once beautiful front garden was overgrown and untameable. All the flowers were dead; all that was left were weeds and grass. I stared at the once beautiful house in dismay.

"Are you okay?" Takumi came and stood beside me. Close enough that our arms were almost touching.

"It's just the first time I've been here since..." I sighed again and wrapped my arms around myself. Takumi put his arm round my shoulders and pilled me close to his side.

"Why did you ask me to take you here, if it was just going to upset you?" He asked timidly.

"I didn't, I just didn't know how to drive to where we are going. We walk from here" I told him determinedly and walked towards the trees.

"Where are we walking too?" He asked as he followed behind him. His large boots crushing the under bush beneath them. I sped ahead, knowing my way easily. I passed that large oak tree and met with the babbling brook.

"Oi, wild woman of the forest!" I turned round to see Takumi a good 20 paces behind me "Unlike you, I don't know my way" He said as he almost collided into me. I jumped over the brook in one practised leap.

"Need some help there, dear?" I asked him sarcastically as I reached my hand forward to help him.

"I'm good thanks" he made the leap easily, landing by my side. He brushed mud on his hand onto his jeans.

"Don't ruin those, they probably cost more than my house" I laughed at him quietly as I pointed to his jeans. He rolled his eyes at me.

"So where are we going exactly?" he asked again and he kept pace with me. His large boots making more sound then my sneakers did on the twigs beneath our feet. We passed a small shrine, little stone structures that my mother used to say housed spirits.

"We're close now, a few more minutes." I told him as I sped up, eager to see if it was still as I remembered it. We finished the journey in silence, only the soft sound of our breath, the steady drum of our hearts and the soft patter of our feet disturbed the total peace of the forest. We pushed through the last of the trees and found our self in a small clearing.

I scanned the area, forest surrounded either side of the small dirt road, thick with leaves as if no one had been here in a long time. I turned to the North and saw the thing I had been searching for. A wide red wall, the paint peeling off with age. In the centre a wide archway had been cut into the wall. A long dark tunnel followed, almost completely pitch black. A gateway I thought to myself. Guarding it was a small squat statue, its face turned up in a constant smile. His round body barely reached my hips.

" That looks like one of those old openings to theme parks..." his eyes travelled up the large red building. Found the clock at the top, shining in the sun. It still read the right time. His eyes met mine, confusion evident in his light blue irises.

"Takumi.." I reached towards him, he took a step back.

"It can't be, all those stories you made up when we were kids." His eyes travelled the opening again. "it looks just like the drawing you used to do" he looked at me again. I nodded at him.

"But those were just stories, children's stories. You said that yourself and I begged you to write them down. It can't be real, it can't be here." He took another step backwards, away from the large red building.

"Takumi I need your help with this" I walked towards him and took his hand in mine. It was ice cold.

"Chihiro, I don't understand what this is" he told me, my touch seemed to have calmed him down.

"I need you to come in with me" I told him and pointed to the long dark tunnel that suddenly seemed more menacing. It still scared me, like when I was a little girl. The wind whistled through it, creating a ghostly melody. The wind calling me, pushing me forward.

"What is in there?" he asked me his stance more calm now, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Nothing Takumi, I just needed to come here one last time." I told him quietly and his face softened instantly.

"You never told me it was real, you never took me here" his eyes were sad as his looked at me.

"It was my special place, the one place that was mine and mine alone. I didn't share it with anyone. You're the first one I have brought here." I told him truthfully. Little did he know how intimate this place really was for me. It was the place I had left my heart.

I heard him sigh and he gripped my hand tighter. We walked towards the dark opening. His feet making dull thuds on the stone floor and my rubber soles making a quiet scuffle. I could almost smell my mother's perfume, flowery and soft. I could hear my dad's heavy steps as he sped ahead of us as I clung onto my mother arm through the dark. I could hear her voice, the most beautiful sound.

"Chihiro, don't cling to me like that, you'll make me trip" I sighed as I longed to stay here with them but as I opened my eyes they disappeared too. This loss caused my eyes to smart and I wiped the silly tears away with my free hand. I clung to Takumi tighter as he led us through the dark tunnel.

We alighted in a waiting room, the light streaming through the windows bleaching the room a strange blue.

"Wow, creepy" his voice was all I could hear, no train.

"Shhh" I told him as I strained to hear it in the distance. That was one thing I knew, the train could be heard from both worlds. It was link between the world of the living and the world of the spirits. Nothing.

I hurried now; pulling Takumi through into the brilliant sunlight.

"nice day" he said quietly. We wondered through the tall grass of the meadow, the grass almost to my hips. I struggled to get through with the plants pulling at my legs, drawing me back. I searched wildly in the distance for the buildings.

Nothing

Only the meadow, rolling on for miles. I couldn't see anything else. Where were the restaurants and the shops? Where were the parks and the homes? Where was the Bath House? I ran towards where they once stood. Searching for the stream and the little stone frogs. I hunted for the large stone steps that took you into a world of magic and beauty.

I searched wildly for it and found nothing, just grass and trees and sky. I turned round, expecting to see Takumi behind me. He wasn't. I made a wide circle with my eyes. I would see him, the grass wasn't that all.

"Takumi!" I shouted his name, anxious now. A hand appeared above the grass and waved, it was at least 20 feet behind me. I sighed in relief and wondered towards it. I saw him lying in the thicj grass, his eyes closed and the sun falling on his skin. He had taken the blue sweater off and was lying in a white short sleeved t-shirt. He smiled at me.

I kicked him softly on his side and the sat next to him, curling myself in a small ball.

"You scared me" I told him. I heard him laugh. We were silent for a few minutes, feeling the sun warm our skin. A soft breeze ran across the meadow, moving the grass slightly in its path. It made my hair blow around my face. I pulled it into my usual ponytail to stop it falling in my face.

"I like your hair down" I looked to side and saw Takumi watching me with one eye open. I smiled at him. "Want to go home?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, I want to go home" I told him as he helped me up. He held my hand tightly as we walked back into the dark tunnel that I had first walked through so long ago. The same girl, clinging onto the person that kept them safe. The same girl that was still afraid of the dark.


	11. I Want Him

**_Okay :) Another Chapter._**

**_ I got a reveiw that said my spelling and grammer was bad. I scanned the story and saw one or two mistakes and i apologise for them :) I am sorry if my spelling or grammer is bad. I hope it doesn't ruin the story._**

**_Please keep Reading and Reveiwing._**

**_Thank you _**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Want Him**

I lay in the soft shelter of Takumi's arm, his bare chest touching the bare skin on my face. I sighed softly as I felt his chest his swell with each intake of breath. His eyes were closed and he held me close. It had been so long since he had held me like this. In the long months after my parent's death I had spent almost every night in his arms, clinging onto the one solid thing in my life: the one thing that made sense in all the madness.

In sleep he was serene and silent, his breaths even and hushed as a whisper. I could hear his steady heart. As softly as I could, I touched the supple skin over his heart. I could feel it pulsing beneath my hand. A silent timer, I wondered how many times it would beat in his lifetime. I my hand lightly traced the visible blue veins on his forearms. I noticed a small mole beneath his left collar bone. I memorised everything about him: The soft curve of his eyes, the long lashes divided and black.

I softly touched his lips, lips I had once thought of kissing. I was pretty sure every girl who had a male best friend had thought about kissing them at least once. I was tempted now, with the moon bleaching my plain room a pale white and making the air shimmer with the beauty and mystery of the night. The mystical creature beneath me stirred quietly, a soft groan escaping through his lips.

I shook my head quickly and sat up. I stretched quickly, unlocking the stiff knots in my limbs. I threw the covers off my body, careful to not stir Takumi. I wondered barefoot through the silent house, stopping at the kitchen a filling a glass with water. I drank it all in one long gulp.

Could I do this? Could I really leave everything?

I knew the answer already, my whole being yearned to be with him, to be in the one place I felt I belonged. I had not slept all night, begging my heart to see reason, pleading my mind to think up reasons for me to stay here. My mind had alighted on only one thing, the beautiful boy that lay in my bed.

It had thought of so many reasons for me to go also, the places the people I would rediscover. I wanted the chance to be with_ him_, I wanted it so bad it clawed at my insides. I wondered if my ignorance of him had been a blessing. He had me confused, torn between what I should do and what I wanted to do. I groaned in defeat.

It had been so much easier when I was young; I had my whole life ahead of me and my parents at stake. But now, with nothing to entice me to stay in the human world I was starting to consider the possibility of being there again, of having a whole life with _him._

I sighed again but I knew what had to do. I wondered back into my room, careful to not look at Takumi, still so blissfully unaware: Content and safe in the land of dreams. I grabbed the large red backpack my dad had bought me when we had gone camping. I hurried through my room, pulling clothes and necessities out of my drawers and into my backpack.

I ran back to the kitchen and hurried through the drawers until I found a flashlight, candles and a lighter. I knew better then to be unprepared. I ran back into my room and placed the last few things in my back pack. I hoisted it onto my back and collected my coat from the closet.

My eyes fell on Takumi's sleeping form. I wondered towards him and fell to my knees, close to his face. In sleep he lost the bravado he often had, he seem younger, more easily hurt. Since coming here he had been my everything; my protector, my comforter and my friend. I ran my hands through his dense black hair and softly cradled his face with my hands. I wanted to bring him with me. I was not naive enough to think it would work. This was the one place he could not follow me.

I let go of his face and unclasped the pendent that fell from my neck. I help the charm in my hand; a lone angel, kneeling and looking towards the sky. A fallen angel I had always thought, wanting nothing more than to return to heaven. The angel was so small it could fit on my fingertip. A present he had given me for my 16th birthday. Pure silver I was sure, but it was so beautiful, so thoughtful I couldn't refuse it.

I placed the necklace over Takumi's chest and secured it into place, it glittered in the moonlight. I leant towards him and ever so slowly brushed my lips with his. They were soft and warm, like every other part of him. I wanted to hold him to me, protect him from the hurt my leaving would inevitable cause him.

He would know, I had to believe he would know this wasn't about him He would know I wasn't hurt, he would know what the angel meant. What I had to do, he had to know. I turned my back on him and rose silently.

I walked to the front door, my head bowed and my heart heavy. The first of the tears began as I opened it, streaming silently down my face. I took a deep breath as I stepped outside. My heart faltered slightly as a little bit tore from the whole, the bit that belonged to Takumi, that belonged here where my parents were buried and where I had grown up.

As I closed the door, I felt myself turn my back on all I knew, stumbling blindly into something I had no idea of. As I left my home behind I swear I could hear a soft voice, calling my forth, calling me into the dark and the unknown.


	12. What I Had Been Waiting For

_**Okay another chapter :) **_

_**Please reveiw, they brighten my days. Thank you for everyone's kind words. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: What I Had Been Waiting For**

I walked through the dark streets to the bus stop. It was 2:15 am and I had run to catch the night bus. I sat at the back, my eyes following the dark lines of the forest. There were only four other people on the bus, an old man who sat in front of me and smelled of cider and sweat. A middle aged woman in a nurse's uniform: must have had the night shift I told myself. Near the front of the vehicle sat a young couple. The girl was fast asleep leaning heavily on the boy who had his arms around her. As I watched he leant down and touched his lips to her forehead before laying his head atop hers.

I looked out of the window again, I couldn't watch them anymore. So in love, so happy together; I wanted what they had so much. Maybe that was this about, I just needed someone to hold me and tell me they loved me. I had lost that such a long time ago that I had forgotten what I felt like, having someone tell you the love you.

The bus rounded a corner and stopped outside a big, red bricked building. I walked to the doors and stepped off the bus. I watched as it passed me and disappeared into the night, taking with it the last of the light.

I looked at my old school and sighed, I shouldn't think about it. I walked towards the woods at the side of the building, allocating the person sized hole in the barbed wire I had cut when I was 11 and slipping through easily, the way I had done when I was a child.

I wondered the familiar, winding forest paths. Hearing nothing, no animals moved and no bird called. I weaved through the dark trees until I recognised the opening to the clearing I had visited not 10 hours before. I slipped through the last of the cover of the trees and found myself in front of the big red arch. The clock tower was dark, no light issued from anywhere on the building.

I bowed low at the guardian and slowly walked towards the dark red walls. I was very aware of the sounds around me, the sound of my footsteps and the irregular beating of my heart. I slowly reached my hand towards the wall, feeling the cool texture of the brick beneath my fingertips. I walked close and placed my ear against the cold stone structure.

I felt I could almost hear him, like he was right on the other side. I could hear him breathing. I could feel him already. I placed both of my hands on the archway, the moon making my skin a vivid white.

"Please let me in, please" my voice was so quiet. I prayed silently as I held onto this solid part of my world for one more moment before moving away and heading towards the dark opening of the spirit world. I stared into the dark tunnel, as the wind pushed me towards it. I swallowed my fear, an irrational fear. I knew I would sacrifice pretty much everything I had to be with him again. I held my hands out, touching the stone walls on either side as I wondered towards the faint light at the end of the tunnel.

I held my breath as I walked through the dark, feeling my way along the walls, needing something solid to hold onto, to grip onto. I stumbled towards the eerie glow that I assumed was the moon. I began to run as it grew closer, pushing my numb legs forward. I ran out of the building and saw the thing I had been waiting for.

I could see the lights of the town in the distance; the buildings rose above the blackness of the ground and sparkled like a million stars. I felt the breath leave my lungs in a sob as I fell back onto the wall of the opening behind me. I placed a hand over my frantic heart, begging it to calm down. I suddenly turned around to see the clock tower light up like a shining beacon; it blazed red and gold, so much more beautiful in this world then mine.

I suddenly felt a yearning need to be with him, this place held nothing if he wasn't here with me. I started running towards the sparkling lights of the city. I ran as fast I could when all of a sudden the ground disappeared beneath my feet. I stood in water up to my waist.

"Crap, I forgot about the water!" I muttered angrily as I contemplated the best way to cross. I spotted a boat nearer the opposite bank. I knew humans weren't usually welcomed in the spirit world so getting on a boat full of them wasn't the best idea. I sighed, I knew I had to swim it; it could never just be easy I thought to myself. I quickly scurried to the bank, pulling off my blue jumper and stuffing it in my back pack. I pulled a hair band from my back pocket, it was shiny and purple and I wound my long hair into a ponytail. I pulled the bag onto my back and dived into the ice cold water.

There was no current but the added weight of my bad wasn't helping. The water seemed thicker than normal, making it hard to push through it. I grew tired quickly but I continued my eyes locked on the twinkling lights of the city before me. I looked behind me and saw that I had barely left the bank and already I was tired, my breaths were pants and the muscles in my legs and arms were screaming in pain. I pushed myself more, moving my arms and legs as fast and hard as I could. Water filled my lungs as I felt my body sinking. I coughed and scrambled for air as I tried to move forward. My head was sinking beneath the water time and time again. I tried to pull myself up but didn't seem to have the strength, I felt myself slip into the black water. My lungs seemed like they would burst as they struggled to find oxygen.

I did not want to die, at least not until I saw his face one last time.


	13. It's So Good To See You!

_**Another chapter! Some twists on the way so be on your toes.**_

_**Please Reveiw. **_

_**Thank you! :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 13: It's So Good To See You!**

My eyes slowly began to focus as I woke up slowly. Bright light stung my eyes and I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the suddenly light surroundings. I was lying on my back, I knew this because I could see the ceiling, panelled wood with long hanging lights. I sat up slowly and l surveyed my surroundings.

I was lying on a thin blue futon, a soft cream blanket around me. Drawers lined the walls to the let and right of me. Huge, tall walls with an insane amount of drawers. I swivelled my head and caught sight of a huge black boiler... Wait a second, this is...

"Sen!" a face suddenly invaded my vision. A pair of dark glasses atop an old face, wrinkled. The man cracked a wide smile; atop his lips was a great bushy moustache. Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around him.

"Kumaji!" I held him tight for a second before letting go. I heard a strange squeaking and turned towards the entrance. The soot balls were jumping up and down in excitement. Rolling over each other in order to be seen. I smiled at them and turned to Kumaji.

"I almost didn't recognise you "He told me as he sat in midair, his back arms keeping him level with my height. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"You haven't changed at all" I told him, It was true; he was exactly as I had know him years back.

"Well of course not, you don't age here. Unless you want to that is" He told me as he turned to attend to the boiler as a wooden token had just appeared over his work chair. Well that explained Haku. Suddenly the hatch that opened the boiler room to the rest of the bath house opened.

"Is she awake yet" a tall woman entered, her hair fell to her waits, raven black and perfectly straight. As soon as she saw me she smiled a huge smile.

"Lin!" I ran to her and wrapped my thin arms around her. She lifted me right of my feet in a bone crunching hug.

"Sen, you're so big now. So grown up!" Lin crooned as she ran her hand trough my long mahogany hair. "I missed you so much. I know I'm a loser" She smiled at me and pulled me into another hug.

"I would say I missed you..." I told her quietly.

"But you didn't remember me, I know Kohaku explained it all to us" She laughed at me, my interest sparked at the mention of Haku.

"What were you doing in the sea; you should have known it was enchanted! If I hadn't seen you struggling and come and got you, you would be dead meat by now" She told me cheerfully as she pulled a number of multi coloured stars out of her apron and threw them to the working soot balls.

"I guessed I didn't really think about it, I just wanted to get _here_" I told her with a smile. She quickly grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the open hatch.

"Well thank the boiler man, you know he's really sticking his neck out for you" She told me with a mocking expression. The same words she had said to me the last time. I bowed to Kamaji and said

"Thank you Mr Boiler Man" he chuckled loudly as Lin pulled me through the small tunnels to the lifts.

"SO much has changed around here since Yubaba left Sen. First of all Haku promoted me! I know right, now I get to boss those frogs around" She told me excitedly, her smile so large I thought her face might break. "And like it's just so much nice to work here, it's just a nicer atmosphere. I never had thought Haku would make a good boss."

I let her chatter quietly in the background as I looked outside the lift, the world looked so beautiful, lit up like fireworks. I can't have been out of it for too long because it was still dark. I followed Lin as we travelled through the bath house; no one gave me a second glance as we sped through the throngs of people and made for the last lift.

Lin was silent on this last journey, her foot tapped quickly in anticipation. The lifts stopped and the doors opened. Lin pushed me out of the lift.

"Don't thank me" she whispered at me and then winked as the doors of the elevator closed.

I walked towards the large door that had once led to Yubaba's office, the large oak doors seemed bare, the ugly knocker was gone and the fancy wall paper stripped away, the walls were white now which looked good with the marble floor. It was on the whole much more welcoming.

I took a deep breath as I walked to the door and gave it a hard push. It swung open to show the large pillars that were there before. I did not know my way around but I walked into the hallway, lights turned on as I passed them, making the whole walkway a lot less sinister. My feet were bare; Lin must have taken off my shoes. I was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts, hardly grand. The cold marble felt good on my feet as I padded along the beautiful hallway.

I turned to the right and was surprised to see a huge pair of confused green eyes staring at me. He was at least 20 feet from me. His hands lay still by his sides as if stiffened in surprise. I looked into his wide confused eyes and took a very deliberate step towards him; this step seemed to break his trance. He took a measured step towards me. We walked towards each other, slowly at first but we built up speed as we got closer to one another. To my surprise I ran straight into his arms, his pale arms pulling me close to him. I leant my head on his shoulder, smelling his scent and hearing his heart beat. I sighed happily and his heart picked up speed. He pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes.

"You actually followed me." He wide green eyes staring at me with unashamed wonder and awe. I blushed under his admiring gaze.

"Of course I did, just like what you did for me" I told him.

"I didn't follow you, I just watched you from the sidelines. It was very frustrating" his voice, was rich and throaty. Perfect. He was perfect. He very deliberately took my hand and held it in his, his eyes closed briefly before he opened them and gave me a wide and beautiful smile. He pulled me down the hallway to our left.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. His hand on mine was becoming quite distracting, this contact felt too beautiful that I needed my mind to be preoccupied so it wouldn't start writing little fantasies.

"I want to show you something" He told me, a mischievous glint in his jade irises.

"What is it?" I asked him, visibly cautious. I was never one for surprises he laughed at my worried expression.

"It's a surprise" he nodded at me as he pulled e around another corner into a room that was entirely covered in books from floor to ceiling. We continued along to another hallway.

"I hate surprises " I told him truthfully as he smiled his impish grin at me. He placed one hand over my eyes as he led me to what felt like a staircase.

"You will like this surprise, trust me" he whispered in my ear, making my body squirm at the feel of his breath. I did trust him, I trusted him to take me anywhere and I was willing to go wherever he wanted to go. As long as we were together.


	14. Sun Rise

_**Okay :) This is major fluff. But i LOVE fluff. **_

_**Thank you so much for the kind reveiws, keep them coming. **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sun Rise**

He led me upstairs, keeping a hold of my hand, whilst his other hand covered my eyes. I felt it when we were outside, the cold wind hitting my face. He moved so he was behind me, his body was close to mine, touching me.

"Can I look now?" I asked him quietly, hyper aware of how close he was to me. His body was cold; I could feel it even through our clothes. He gently moved his hands from my eyes.

We were standing on a balcony, so high is seemed impossible. We had a full view of the spirit world, all beautiful lights and soft sounds. I could hear the waves of the sea hit the shore with a steady, calming sound. I could not hear any other noise, the spirits below us mingled in silence. I could see them, shapeless translucent blobs, walking about the streets.

"Pretty isn't it?" his face was close to mine, whispering in my ears. His body surrounding me.

"Beautiful" I agreed with him. He slowly swept a bit of hair that had fallen from my ponytail, his fingertips leaving a trail of fire on my skin. I sighed in contentment. He laughed softly behind me.

I turned round to look at him; he was staring at me in wonder again. His face was very close to mine. My heart beat erratically and loudly, I blushed: sure he could hear it. His face was suddenly serious, his brow furrowed and a small crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked him, wanting so much to smooth that crease away. I was afraid he wouldn't want me too. So I kept my hand firmly by my side.

"I just can't believe your here. It's so wonderful" he told me and his frown was replaced with a dazzling smile.

"I can't believe I made it" I told him truthfully, blushing scarlet as he continued to watch me with contained adoration.

"I am so glad you're here" he held both of my hands in his. Staring intently into my eyes, so bland in comparison with his. A mischievous look clouded his features and he winked at me.

"So what should do with myself why I am here?" I asked him, needing some sort of purpose; otherwise I was sure I would spend eternity here just looking at him.

"Whatever you want to do Chihiro" he told me as he released my hands and wondered back indoors. I followed him into the warmth.

"So you're not going to put me to work?" I eyed him playfully as he closed the doors behind us. I realised with a start that we were standing in what used to be Yubaba's office. The various bits and bobs she had had lying around had been taken down. The walls were panelled in a dark wood, wood that matched the large desk that took up the majority of the room. It was piled high with papers. The fire on the opposite corner of the desk was lit, warm inviting flames making the whole room glow with the light of the fire. I sat on the marble floor by the fire.

"No, not unless you want to work that is" Haku said loudly as he disappeared into a door to the left of the room. I could hear him clattering in it quietly.

"I like what you've done with the place" I told him, loudly also. He reappeared with a bowl of steaming liquid. It smelt good from over here.

"Thank you, the bath house has a number of changes since I took ownership. Changes for the better, I hope" he told me with a smile and passed the bowl to me. In it was a deep wooden spoon; Haku seemed to like wood a lot. I motioned to the bowl in front of me with a questioning look.

"You need to eat something from this world, or you will disappear" he cocked his head to one side, his eyebrow raised "remember?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, some of the details are still a bit fuzzy" as I told him this my eyes strayed to my forearms, already I could see the marble floor through them. I took a sip of the soup quickly, before I go panicked. The warm liquid was lovely; it tasted earthy, rich and spicy. I realised how famished I was and ate more quickly. I finished it all in no time at all. I looked up to see Haku studying me with a slightly amused expression.

"You were hungry" he stated the obvious and I blushed in response, handing him the empty soup bowl. He put it on his desk behind him and walked towards me. He kneeled beside me, the fire making his eyes transform into sparkling green jewels. He held my eyes and tenderly reached towards me, his hand curved around my face. I leaned into his hand in response. He then took his other hand and pushed my hair from my face. He leaned towards me, slowly, giving me the chance to pull back. I didn't.

His lips touched mine for the first time, smooth and cold. He held my face in his hands and kissed me softly three times. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, my face still held securely in his hands. We were silent, lost in each other eyes. He face was flawless, beautiful. He leaned towards me again to rest his forehead on mine, our nose touched softly. The moment was perfect, complete and utter bliss. I sighed as I welcomed the happiness I was sure I would never get again. He watched me intently, his thumbs rubbing patterns in my cheek.

"Chihiro" he whispered. "I have missed you so much" his voice wavered as he held me, his eyes burning the way I remembered. I could see the little boy now, the fire in his eyes so much more powerful than anything I had ever seen before.

"I have too" I told him truthfully. He pulled away and stared out the window, it had started to rain and I could see the sun rising slowly behind the trees in the distance. I reached towards him with my left hand, running my hand along his strong cheekbones. He caught my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it once. We watched the sun begin to rise, the end of a day here and the start of a new one in my world. No not my world, this was my world now.

A world to enjoy with Haku.


End file.
